


DR GASTER DON'T READ.txt

by Clicking_of_needles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Handplates, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, a bit silly at points, alphys's fic is a first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicking_of_needles/pseuds/Clicking_of_needles
Summary: Again? How many times was Alphys going to send him the wrong attachment?Gaster sighed and opened the file.--Author's note: hey guys!! =^.^= i've got another spicy fic for you all! i saw this episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie where they go to an onsen and i just LOVED it! I HAD to write about my favorite famous monsters going too! <3 I got a little creative with skeleton anatomy but it's my fic and I can do what I want! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!! Oh yeah, and in this fic people can understand Dr. Gaster without sign language, it's just easier that way okay!![ask catty for beta?? change the names first. reread that Mew Mew no Onsen doujin](Handplates AU)
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster, Asgore/Alphys/Gaster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	DR GASTER DON'T READ.txt

**Author's Note:**

> Alphys's fic/wank fantasy has fuzzy consent in the sense that they "punish" her with sex that she actually wanted and enjoys, even though she protests at first and doesn't explicitly consent to it, so if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, be warned!

Again? How many times was Alphys going to send him the wrong attachment?

Gaster sighed and opened the file.

\--

Author's note: hey guys!! =^.^= i've got another spicy fic for you all! i saw this episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie where they go to an onsen and i just LOVED it! I HAD to write about my favorite famous monsters going too! <3 I got a little creative with skeleton anatomy but it's my fic and I can do what I want! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!! Oh yeah, and in this fic people can understand Dr. Gaster without sign language, it's just easier that way okay!!  
[ask catty for beta?? change the names first. reread that Mew Mew no Onsen doujin]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a dream come true! An all-expenses paid trip to the most famous, most well-known human /onsen/ on the surface! And the amazing scientific prodigy, Dr. Alphys, being well-acquainted with all things human, was called upon by King Asgore to help him and Dr. Gaster navigate these strange new waters! Both literally and metaphorically, as it turned out. 

After the humans took the barrier down, they were all too eager to rebuild their relationship with monsters, and extending such a wonderful offer to the king of monsters was a good first start. And while King Asgore might have been big and strong and very kind and gentle and friendly, he didn't know very much about human culture, and that's why he turned to Dr. Alphys, who was a certified expert in the field.

Dr. Gaster was uninterested in all these things, which made it a bit of a mystery as to why he was invited as well. But King Asgore stated that Dr. Gaster was coming with them, whether he liked it or not, and Dr. Gaster grumbled about it but eventually agreed, like he usually did. The king was always worrying about Dr. Gaster not getting enough rest and being stressed, and he was planning on this trip being a relaxing one away from home. He was going to get Dr. Gaster to relax if it killed him.

The onsen was really beautiful, set right in the middle of the human lands outside of Mt. Ebott, which were green and fertile and exactly like what surface lands should look like. Pictures of it in books didn't do it any justice! There were lots and lots of trees and leaves, and wind and all kinds of weather, and when you looked up you could see the sky! All of it! And all the clouds in it too. [note: find that human almanac to describe this better]

The three of them were going to stay for a few days so they could really appreciate the human's hospitality. And wow, were the humans hospitable! When they arrived at the train station, there were several humans there who took their bags away to their rooms. One of the humans, their tour guide, led the three of them inside and explained the history of the facility. [note: research human onsen history for this part]

"We are so delighted to have you here," the human tour guide said, their bright silver hair shining in the sunlight and framing their violet orbs. "We're so honored to be hosting the king of the monsters! We're /so/ sorry about the barrier, it was all just a big misunderstanding."

"It's alright," Asgore said, with that big lovely smile of his and his deep rumbly voice. "As long as everyone's free and at peace, there's no need to hold a grudge."

"Hmmph," Dr. Gaster said with his arms crossed. Gaster didn't like humans, for some strange reason, but even he couldn't deny that the humans were being very polite and nice to him right now, so he wasn't going to be TOO rude to them. Maybe he'd even come to like them! Humans were really very wonderful and fascinating if you gave them a chance.

"You three will be staying in our VIP suites! And you'll have access to all our most private and luxurious baths! We guarantee that you'll be more relaxed than you could ever imagine in no time! Now, this way please..."

The three monsters followed the human into the wooden building, which hummed with ancient human history and still felt warm from the sun. It smelled like water and algae and comfort, all things that Dr. Alphys took a deep breath in to appreciate. What a beautiful place!

"Now, the woman's baths are here..." The human stopped by a curtain emblazoned with a human sigil. "Ah, are any of you...?"

"I'm a woman," Dr. Alphys said, without stuttering at all.

"Dr. Gaster and I are male," Asgore said, still smiling, and their human guide nodded.

"Yes yes, of course! You two will come this way... as for you miss, you can disrobe in there and enjoy the hot springs to your heart's content! ...Do monsters have hearts...?"

"Well, not in the way you're thinking of-" Dr. Gaster started, but Asgore elbowed him in the shoulder, cutting him off.

"We'll leave you to it, Dr. Alphys," Asgore said, while Dr. Gaster rubbed his shoulder with a frown. Dr. Alphys nodded and waved as they headed off with their human guide. 

Dr. Alphys went inside and found it empty, but the tour guide had said they were getting the VIP treatment, so perhaps this was a special side sauna set aside just for important people like her. It was a thrilling thought! She definitely deserved it, she thought to herself without any kind of self-doubt or questioning at all. Yes, she'd earned this entirely through her own work and ingenuity.

She shed her clothes, putting them in a neat pile nearby, until she was in nothing more than her own scales. She looked around to make sure no one was peeking, but everything seemed to be quiet and private! She stretched her arms above her head, stuck her tail out as far as it would go, spread her toes and scratched her claws against the wooden floor. She heard several little pops of magic adjusting in her body, just like when a human cracked their knuckles. Humans and monsters really weren't that different!

Even so, with her arms above her head and her chest thrust out, she couldn't help but think about how her ample chest was on display, and a naughty part of her thought about what her two compatriots might think... what if Dr. Gaster or Asgore saw her like this? 

She ended up blushing a little at the thought, and told herself to refocus. She was here to relax! She wasn't here to entertain secret thoughts about people. She headed outside where a small pool was set in the ground, ringed with rocks and giving off clouds of steam. The little area was enclosed by a wooden fence, ensuring her privacy. The water itself was hot! Just like a good heat rock, and Alphys settled into it slowly, enjoying how she could feel the energy of it traveling up through her body and into her magical cells. Like little powerhouses, she could just imagine them sucking up the heat to store for later...

Flushed with heat, she sighed happily, then heard something just faintly nearby. Voices, and she recognized them anywhere! One deep and friendly, and the other... very hard to describe.

"It'll be good for you, Gaster. Come on."

"It's... it's a little awkward, isn't it?"

"I don't feel awkward! Do you see me being awkward?"

"No! That's... sort of the problem..." Gaster sounded a little flustered for some reason.

"Come on, don't hide! Once you get in the water, you'll forget all about it. Come on, or else I'll have to carry you in..."

"No, no, that's alright, that's alright! I can do it, just... give me a moment, please..."

Alphys wondered what it was that was giving Dr. Gaster pause. What were they up to over there? When she turned her head towards the voices, she could hear them just over the nearby fence... their personal pool must have been quite close to hers! That made sense... even with so much space on the surface, the humans wouldn't want these things to be TOO far apart. Still, was it okay to eavesdrop like this?

"Come on, come on. Don't be silly now."

"Don't push! Don't push, I'm going..."

"It'll be easier if you open your eyes, you know."

"I only have one."

"Oh you know what I meant. Come on."

"And even if I did, the steam would fog up my glasses..."

"Then why are you wearing them out here! Come on..."

Alphys squinted at the fence like that would make her hear better. She'd left her glasses with her clothes, of course. She could hear faint splashing sounds on the other side.

"Come on, there you go. All the way in."

"I know how to get in a hot spring, thank you."

"Do you? You're being very difficult about it..."

"Well, I'm not used to it like... this..."

"What?"

"Just..." Gaster huffed. "Never mind."

"You and your moods. Here, come over here and brush out some of my fur, will you?"

A brush? That'd make sense, Asgore always took very good care of his fur. With that thought, Alphys turned and paddled across the pool of water to look around the edges. If there was a brush on the other side, then it stood to reason...

Yes, there was a brush on this side too! Set in a basket with some other strange human grooming tools. Alphys tested the bristles with her claws... she wasn't due to shed in a while, but it wouldn't hurt to give her scales some polishing while she was in the water. It'd feel nice, if nothing else.

She settled down and got to scrubbing her arms and her neck, and she could hear faint splashes and murmurs from the other side as Gaster and Asgore settled down, talking quietly among themselves. She felt a little put out that she couldn't overhear them anymore, but then again, she really shouldn't have been eavesdropping anyway...

All this warmth was enough to make her sleepy, she was going to have so much magical energy to spare once this was done, and it felt amazing touching all her scales at once, with nothing in the way. Usually when she laid down on her heat rock she was clothed, and hot springs were not super common in the Underground... this was a rare occasion. She dragged the brush up towards her chest and found herself lingering a little there without thinking about it... it just felt nice, that was all, but still...

"Is that it?" She heard Asgore's voice again from the other side of the fence, and some little watery sounds.

"Shh, not so loud... I know it's irrational. It's just... not a situation I'm familiar with."

"I wouldn't think something like that would make you feel so awkward!" And then she heard the king's voice take on an odd tone... something that made her stomach twinge in a strange way. "Unless it makes you think of something else...?"

"Your majesty!" Gaster sounded very embarrassed. "Please, we're in public. Try to show some discretion."

"I never would have thought you the type, Gaster! You're always so focused on your work... to think that you-"

"Your majesty!" he said, sharply. "This is not an appropriate place."

"Alright, alright... perhaps you're right... perhaps you'd prefer somewhere else...?"

"Your majesty!" An angry hiss, and in response Asgore just laughed. Their voices fell quiet again, and Alphys couldn't make out any other words.

How strange! What was it that bothered Gaster so much? The tone in Asgore's voice... he was suggesting something, and she felt her stomach clench at the thought, so she knew what it was. She didn't know Asgore would tease people about that kind of thing... he never had with her! And to tease Gaster about it no less... it was all so strange! And the way Gaster talked about it... was this not the first time...?

She was burning with curiousity, but what could she do about it? She wasn't supposed to even be hearing any of this... she was eavesdropping again! She sank down a bit lower into the hot water, feeling her face turn red. Whatever it was they were talking about, it sounded private... and she knew Gaster would NOT want someone overhearing.

She heard them still talking quietly, too quietly to be heard, and then she could hear them getting out of the water. Asgore made a great deal more noise than Gaster did, but that made sense, after all... Gaster didn't displace a lot of water. They were still talking softly as they went inside, and she could catch something in the air... a faint tinge of magic, just a tiny tiny bit. Not enough to come from a bullet, but definitely a tinge of a strong emotion. How strange!

Her curiousity was piqued... Alphys wasn't a scientist for nothing. She always had to try and figure things out... and she couldn't help herself. Maybe she couldn't ask them about it directly, but maybe if she just went and talked to them about other things, she could get some other clues anyway. And any clue was useful when you were trying to solve a puzzle!

She got out of the water herself, shivering in the cold air before she wrapped herself in one of the towels, and she headed back inside. The air felt nice on her skin now, she felt very soft and light. Gaster and Asgore were probably further inside, maybe in the dining area getting a snack...

Alphys left the female area, looking around a little as she did, then padded her way down the hall to the lounge... when she heard something.

It was an odd noise, a little muffled sound that was very, very strange... the kind of strange that only Dr. Gaster could make. She turned her head to see the men's bath was right nearby... they must have still been inside. Women weren't supposed to go inside, but she knew the two of them, that wasn't wrong, was it? They'd surely make an exception for her... and that noise was very strange.

She slipped by the banner as silently as she could, her towel clutched around her tightly, following the odd sounds. They were rhythmic, gradually getting louder as she got closer, and she could feel her face getting red again as she did. They almost sounded like... but no, that couldn't be right, she must have been imagining things...

They sounded so close, they must have been in the next room... Alphys peeked around the corner carefully, her hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't make any noise. But what she saw almost made her gasp outloud!

She couldn't believe it... but it was just what she thought it was! Dr. Gaster was bent over one of the sitting benches, and Asgore was right behind him. From where she was, she could see everything. Asgore's member [synonyms: length, cock, dick, manhood, shaft, prick, rod? ask bratty what sounds best] was even bigger than she'd imagined... it was huge! And Dr. Gaster... she could see the faint shimmery outlines of magical energy all through his pelvis, creating a passage for Asgore that seemed much, much too small... she could see the head of Asgore's member pushing against that magical opening, how it glistened with liquid magic, how he pushed himself into him deeper, deeper, deeper, until Gaster's tail was flat against his stomach. And then he'd pull himself out, only to push himself back in again with another pleased grunt. He had Dr. Gaster's femurs in his hands, to push him off and then pull him back against him so he could go deeper. Dr. Gaster was moaning, one hand over his mouth, his eyes shut tight and his face burning red.

"Ah~ aahhh~ annh~ your majesty~" He got out between thrusts, breathless and strained. "Ah! Aahhh~"

"Not too loud, now..." Asgore panted, his hips still thrusting into him powerfully. His member glistened with magic as it slid in and out of him. "You don't want anyone to know, do you?"

"Nnnh~ ah~! Your majesty~" He was trying to be quiet, but it was so hard! She could see it shiver through his whole body whenever that huge length filled him, and how he longed for it to come back whenever it left. "Ah~ harder please~ nnnnhh~"

Asgore was happy to oblige him, picking up his pace with greater force, slamming himself deep into him hard enough to make him give out a little cry each time. Alphys couldn't believe what she was seeing... she'd always suspected that Asgore and Gaster were closer than they let on, she thought something like this might have been happening behind the scenes, but to actually have it confirmed! And to be seeing it, right here, right like she'd always pictured it! It was even better than she'd pictured it, even... she'd never imagined Dr. Gaster making noises like that. It was so, so hot... she could hear how badly he wanted it in his voice, and she could hear how hard Asgore was giving it to him with every pump of his hips.

Alphys wasn't even sure when her hands had started moving, but they were, they were moving... one lingering on her chest, and the other sliding down her stomach, down between her legs... and she could feel immediately how turned on she was. Just by watching them, seeing this... it was better than any kind of human pornography she could have found. She found the rhythm of her hand matching the rhythm of Asgore's punishing thrusts... up and down as he moved in and out, as she closed her eyes and lost herself in those amazing sounds Gaster was making, those gasps and pleading sounds, those cries as Asgore pushed himself so deep into him.

"Ah~ ahhh ah, wait, wait..." Gaster's panting slowed, awkwardly trying to catch his breath as Asgore stopped moving, and Alphys opened her eyes hazily, wondering why they would have stopped. She was breathing heavily through her mouth, she noticed now, she hadn't even realized she was doing it.

All of a sudden, her body felt extremely heavy. She made a startled yelp as she thudded to the ground, and she heard some scuffling noises behind her, confused sounds and then, despite her best efforts, she found herself being dragged towards Gaster and Asgore, both of whom were staring at her and NOT pleased.

"Dr. Alphys, what are you doing here?" Asgore said, completely confused and a little out of breath, although still very hard. He and Gaster had uncoupled, and Gaster stood now on the other side of the bench... although his legs were trembling just a little.

"She was engaging in some voyeurism, I believe," Dr. Gaster said, severe although he was still short on breath. Alphys shook her head desperately.

"N-no, I wasn't! I was, I was just looking for you two, I wanted to know where you were, and, uh..."

"You're a bad liar, Dr. Alphys." Dr. Gaster frowned at her, and it was amazing how he'd gone from a ravished uke in one second to her stern sensei in another. Dr. Alphys wanted to run away and hide, but he'd turned her SOUL blue, and she was not going anywhere. With a flick of his wrist, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around until she hung upside down, her legs spread. "You certainly look like you were watching."

"I-I wasn't!" She tried to close her legs to hide the evidence, but it was too late. She knew they both had seen. Asgore sighed.

"Really, Dr. Alphys, I expected more from you..." He said.

"Well, that's what you get for doing this in a public place," Gaster said, giving him a pointed look. Asgore crossed his arms.

"It was your idea. You were the one who couldn't wait-"

"Enough, enough." Gaster cut him off with a wave of his hand, his face burning red again. "That's beside the point. The real problem now is, what do we do with her?"

"D-do with me?" Dr. Alphys gulped.

"The humans did say that women were not allowed in these quarters, you know," Dr. Gaster said, one finger raised. "That in itself is a violation of the rules... and to have you watching us without saying a word... both of those things are rather... what would you call them, your majesty?"

"Hmm..." Asgore was looking at her thoughtfully, and his member still throbbed between his legs, and she couldn't help her face flushing at the sight. "I'd say they would be considered... naughty things, don't you think?"

Alphys made a whimpering sound, which was just what they wanted to hear. They both were smiling at her now, and she couldn't believe the mess she'd gotten herself into. How could this have happened to her!

"Yes, that sounds right. And what do you do when someone's been naughty?"

"Well... you punish them, of course."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"I think I can think of something..."

"W-wait, w-wait, I-I'm sorry!" Dr. Alphys said, but it was too late. Dr. Gaster used his blue magic to lift her up and place her on the bench between them, on her stomach. Asgore's huge paws closed around her thighs then, spreading them open. "I-I won't do it again! I promise!"

"You really are a dreadful liar." Dr. Gaster tsked at her. She could see now that Gaster had his own member, created from the same translucent magic sheen as the other parts of him. It was large and also pulsing with magic, and it was very close to her mouth.

She could feel the head of Asgore's massive length pressing against her opening... even as turned on as she was, as wet and ready as she was, it felt too big, it just felt too big for her to take! She squirmed to try and get away from it, but Asgore's grip on her thighs was like iron. Her tail whipped up before Gaster took it in one hand, pulling it back over her head.

"There, that should get that out of the way..."

"N-no, you're too big! I can't take it!" Dr. Alphys said, kicking but her feet couldn't touch the floor. Asgore pressed harder into her, stretching her out, and she let out a long moan. "You're too big~!"

"You should have thought of that before you went spying, Alphys..." Asgore said, deep and rumbly, and he groaned in pleasure. "Mm, you feel amazing... you're opening right up for me..."

"Ah~ I can't~!" Dr. Alphys couldn't help herself - her body was reacting to the thick, powerful, length that was pushing its way inside her. She was stretching so far, everything in her was stretching, but it felt so good. She wanted all of it in her, she wanted him to make her take it all. "It's too big~"

"I think it's time you put your mouth to better use," Dr. Gaster said, taking hold of her head crest. He pulled her forward quickly, too quickly for her to think about it, and by then it was too late. She managed a muffled whine as his length went deep into her mouth, pressing against her tongue. He was big, bigger than she'd thought or imagined, she never thought he'd do something like this! The magic that made him up buzzed in her mouth, coating it with something that felt uniquely him, like he was marking her from the inside out.

Gaster pulled out just enough to give her some room to breath, and then Asgore snapped his hips forward and thrust into her, which pushed her harder onto Dr. Gaster as a result. He groaned in satisfaction, his grip tight on her headcrest, as he pulled back and thrust into her mouth. Now they had her from both ends... now there really was nothing she could do.

"Ngh, god..." Asgore grunted as he pulled back, giving Alphys a moment of reprieve before he thrust into her again, causing her legs to splay out and her to make a frantic whine around Dr. Gaster in her mouth. "She feels /amazing/, Gaster... you have to try this... you can get in her so deep and you can tell she /loves/ it..."

Dr. Alphys couldn't speak, all she could do was make a whining sound around the huge thing in her mouth, and Dr. Gaster pulled back enough to thrust into her himself. "Nngh, her mouth is good too... it'd be better if she'd use her tongue though..."

What else could she do? What else did she want to do? Where else would she rather be than here, pinned between these two monsters? Her tongue was long and prehensile, and even with so much space in her mouth taken up, she could manage to lift it up and wrap it, to start to get the presence of mind to suck...

"Ah, that's it, that's much better..." Dr. Gaster said, his voice now throaty and pleased, and she couldn't help the whole body shiver she got at that. She loved hearing him praise her, although she never imagined he'd praise her for something like THIS.

"It does seem like she learns quickly..." Asgore pulled back on her legs to force himself deeper into her, to stretch her out further. She couldn't help the little squeal she made at it, as muffled as it was. "She's so wet, it's like she was made for this... but still, I can't quite get all the way in..."

"Well, you ARE large, your majesty... you'll just have to keep stretching her until she can take it properly..."

"Mm, I remember it took you a while..." Asgore leaned over her back, and while she couldn't see very much from her position, she could catch a glimpse of Asgore reaching out to touch his arm.

"Your majesty..." There was that embarrassed, flustered kind of tone she'd heard before, when they'd been in the baths... a hint of that desperate, blushing uke she'd seen just moments ago, before he'd shoved himself in her mouth. She shuddered at the thought, both of how Asgore had taken him, and how Asgore was taking her now, and how Gaster was using her mouth as well, and how thoroughly she was being ravished.

"Mmmm, did you feel that? I felt her tighten around me..."

"Truly depraved..." Gaster said, but it was soft, like he was distracted. The two of them pressed on her from both sides, coming close above her. She could feel Asgore quivering inside her, the shiver through Gaster himself... a faint wet sound above her, were they kissing over her?

She made a faint sound, she wasn't sure for what reason or purpose. 

"Mm..."

"Let's give her something she won't forget, shall we?" Asgore purred.

"As you like," Gaster breathed, as adoring as she'd ever heard him.

Asgore's hands tightened on her thighs, his claws dug into her, and he pulled back and then thrust into her with so much power, she couldn't take it. Tears stung her eyes, and she felt her snout press against Gaster's pelvic bone, that's how far he drove her forward. She made a long sound, but she couldn't do anything more than that - Gaster had her crest tight in his hands, and he pulled her head back, and forward again, sliding his own thick length across her tongue, deep into her mouth and throat.

"Nnh~" He grunted as he moved her head back and forth, as he set up a rhythm she could do nothing but go along with. "Nnh~ nngh~ yes, that's it... ah~..."

"Louder..." Asgore took in a deep breath, pulling out of Alphys almost too slowly, to let the anticipation of his next punishing thrust build. "I love to hear you... both of you, louder..."

She could feel Asgore's length sliding along her passageway, the slickness of the magic sticking to it, the sound of it coming out of her and dripping on the floor, how furiously her body wanted to produce more, wanted to keep it inside. She closed her eyes, focusing on the rhythm Gaster had set with her mouth, her throat, her head. He had such a tight grip on her, she couldn't move away, all she could do was use her tongue as best as she could, give him what he wanted...

"Nnhh~ ah~ ah, her mouth is~ her mouth is so good~"

Asgore grunted, still holding her legs so far apart, her tail high above her head to give him the best access. He thrust, pushing himself deep into her, spreading her open, stretching her further than she thought she could go. The muffled squeal she made just sent vibrations through Gaster, made him moan and pull on her head harder, demanding more sensation.

No longer was Asgore taking his time... now he was setting up a hard and fast rhythm, not unlike what she'd seen before with Gaster. Gaster was used to it... Gaster could take the full length, she could see it fill him completely before it left, stretching him so full. Her body was so much smaller than his, she wasn't used to this. Barely a breath went by now as Asgore pulled back and thrust into her again and again and again, harder and harder and faster and faster. Alphys could do nothing but make muffled sounds against Gaster with each thrust, feel nothing but her legs spreading wider, her body stretching out for him, making a place for his huge length inside of her. 

It was all too much, she couldn't take it. Tears came to her eyes, spilling down her cheeks, but still Asgore kept thrusting into her, taking her harder and harder and harder. He'd meant what he'd said... he was going to make her take all of it, no matter how long it took. And in the meantime, all she could do was continue to suck what Gaster had given her, move her tongue around and under and over.

She'd never felt anything like this, being taken so completely, so roughly and so harshly from both ends at the same time, to feel thrusts from one end across to the other, to barely be able to breathe for it, to feel herself as though she were going to split each time that hard length entered her again, but longing for it each time that it left. God, how she wanted it inside her! How she wanted this inside her mouth! To hear the noises Gaster was making, the pleasure she was giving him, to feel Asgore reaching deeper and deeper into her...

"Ah~!" And with a hard, final push, she felt the backs of her thighs meet Asgore's. He'd done it, he'd sheathed himself entirely in her, something that seemed almost impossible. She wasn't sure she'd ever walk again after this. How could there be anything else in her but him? There wasn't room for anything else.

After a few seconds of pleased panting, then things REALLY began. Now that he could reach her entirely, he was determined with every stroke to get just as deep, to make her take it just as hard. It was Gaster in her mouth that kept her from alerting everyone in the nearby vicinity of what was happening, of just how hard she was being taken. She couldn't keep such things to herself, and maybe that's why he'd gagged her in his own way. How could she not make any noise? That throbbing, hard, hot length slid out of her all the way, and then in one hard, punishing thrust, pushed right back into her, shoving her body hard against Gaster's, and she kept crying out for more even as gagged as she was. Completely at his mercy! What else could she do?

"Nngh~ I'm, I'm going to..." Asgore panted between harsh thrusts, and when she realized, she couldn't help but try to struggle. She hadn't thought this far.... she hadn't thought this far about any of this! But they weren't about to let her go now.

"No, no..." Gaster managed to gasp out. "You got yourself into this... you finish it..." And he thrust into her mouth, hard, at the sound she made.

Gaster kept her tail pulled over her head, presenting herself to Asgore, and he had such a tight hold of her. Asgore's thrusts into her became wild, fast and uncontrolled, faster and faster. She couldn't believe this was happening, she kicked and cried out as best she could around Gaster, but none of it was to any avail. With a final burst of energy, Asgore's grip on her thighs tightened painfully hard, and she felt him shudder. Then she felt it flood her from the inside... physical magic! It poured into her from him, gushing out like it'd never end, flooding her mind and senses like the world was on fire. It was overwhelming, to take this much magic all at once, undiluted and pure and filled with his lust for her, for what they'd been doing, his satisfaction at making her take it all.

She made a trembling whine around Gaster in her mouth as she felt it happen, as she felt him fill her and fill her and fill her, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Finally, she felt the last spurts of it leave him, and Asgore stayed where he was, panting for breath. 

"Not done yet..." Gaster said, breathless, and he tugged hard at her crest. Tears still falling from her eyes, she sucked as hard as she could, twirled her tongue as he thrust into her mouth with the same forceful abandon that Asgore had been thrusting between her legs.

"Mm, she does look good like that..." Asgore said from above her, although she couldn't see where. He was moving off of her, out of her, and when he finally left, she felt the remnants of his magical release oozing out of her... there was so much of it inside that she couldn't even hold it all in. "And she does look good filled... but it'd be best at both ends, wouldn't it?"

"Nnh~ aah, yes~"

Alphys couldn't do anything but make a long, tremulous noise as she felt Asgore's magic drip out of her, her entire lower body sore and aching, her legs falling helpless to the ground when Asgore released them. The vibration of her throat echoed along Gaster's length, flowing with its own magical energy and power, stronger and stronger.

"Go ahead, fill her up..." Asgore said from above her, again close to Gaster, that same sound above her that she thought meant they were kissing. "I can do you later, when I catch my breath..."

"Ah, your majesty..." Gaster groaned as Asgore touched him, kissed him where she couldn't see. God, the thought of Gaster taking the same amount as she just had... in the same position she was in, bent over and helpless as he was pounded, as Asgore pumped more and more magic into him, god, the thought of it... "Ngh~ nnnnngh~"

"Listen to her think about it... she really is a naughty girl... she loves picturing you taking it, can you feel it from her?"

"Nnh~ y-your~ your majesty~ aaah~" Gaster was thrusting into her mouth more wildly now, without much thought or focus, and she knew it was coming, she knew it'd be soon, and she would have tightened her stomach if she could do anything from below the waist at that moment. She heard teeth against bone above her, Asgore must have /bit/ him, and Gaster let out a sharp gasp. The thing in her mouth spasmed then burst forth with a flood of pure magical energy.

"Mmmnn-!"

There was so much of it that it flooded her mouth instantly, running out the corners of her mouth to flow down her chin. With her lower body still tingling from the magic it was exposed to, this sent her senses skyrocketing, pushed her to nearly senseless, driving her to swallow greedily and keep sucking for more to keep that same intense high. It poured down her throat, seemingly endless until she felt Gaster's hands on her crest, shoving her head away. Finally she was free, her jaw aching, her mouth hanging open. Liquid magic dripped down her front, down onto the floor as she gasped for breath.

Magic oozed out of her from both ends now, and she'd never felt more exhausted and full. It was burning its way through her cells, just as the hot water had before.

"Very nice..." Asgore purred from above her while Gaster panted in his arms. "We should do this more often, don't you think...?"

"I... I suppose that depends if we catch her spying on us again." Gaster managed to get out between harsh, panting breaths. "She may have learned her lesson..."

"Mm, is that right? Dr. Alphys, do you think you've learned your lesson?" Asgore asked her, setting one gentle paw on her back. His touch was gentle now, nothing like before, although he still had that sultry tinge to his voice that sent shivers into her stomach. "This won't happen again, will it?"

At the moment, Alphys couldn't think of anything she wanted to happen again MORE. They'd only just stopped and already she ached to be taken again. She managed to shake her head. This was so good because she'd gotten caught... it wouldn't be hard to get caught again.

Gaster tsked at her again, as breathless as he was. "Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

Yes, they'd definitely see.

\---

Gaster sighed, thought briefly about writing a more thorough breakdown of everything factually wrong with what he'd just read, but in the end, he only typed _Skeletons don't have cocks, Alphys._ and hit send.

Honestly, the things he put up with.


End file.
